Hari Pertemuan
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: AT/Berawal dari keinginan Sarada yang ingin berlibur bersama orang tuanya. Mereka berniat mengunjungi sebuah desa kecil yang cukup terkenal./Hari pertemuan yang takkan pernah wanita itu sangka sebelumnya./"Hampiri ia. Sebentar saja. Kau tidak puas jika hanya melihatnya dari jauh, kan?"/Savers silakan menjauh


Sepuluh tahun lalu. Seorang perempuan melahirkan anaknya di klinik sederhana di sebuah desa terpencil. Ia, bersama dengan ayah dari anak itu, kedua teman setianya, juga seorang bidan yang membantu proses kelahirannya mendesah lega saat anak yang ia lahirkan itu selamat.

Bidan itu segera memandikan bayi yang ternyata berjenis kelamin perempuan itu hati-hati. Setelah selesai, ia langsung menyerahkan bayi itu pada sang ibu kemudian pergi untuk memberi ruang privasi pada mereka semua. Kedua rekan mereka juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sang ibu menimang putrinya dengan haru. Ia bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata.

"Terima kasih..."

Haru sang ibu bertambah saat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, menurutmu siapa namanya?" tanya sang ibu. Sang ayah yang duduk di samping sang ibu mengelus lembut kepala putrinya. Ia menatap wajah sang ibu dengan bahagia.

"Sarada. Kau setuju?"

Sang ibu tersenyum hangat.

"Aku setuju."

Tapi kemudian senyuman itu menghilang. Sang ibu menatap anaknya sedih.

"Bawa Sarada bersamamu."

Kebahagiaan yang awalnya menyelimuti tempat itu hilang begitu saja saat sang ibu mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mau ia hidup denganku. Hidupku ini keras. Kau tahu, kan aku memutuskan untuk mengembara. Kau rawat anak ini bersama dengan istrimu nanti."

"Tapi—"

"—aku mohon. Setelah aku memberikan air susu pertamanya, kau bisa membawanya pergi."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sang ayah menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap mengunjungi anak kita."

Sang ibu tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam menatap putrinya yang kini sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**X.x.X**

**Hari Pertemuan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AT, OOC, typo**

**Summary: AT/Berawal dari keinginan Sarada yang ingin berlibur bersama orang tuanya. Mereka berniat mengunjungi sebuah desa kecil yang cukup terkenal./Hari pertemuan yang takkan pernah wanita itu sangka sebelumnya./"Hampiri ia. Sebentar saja. Kau tidak puas jika hanya melihatnya dari jauh, kan?"/Savers silakan menjauh**

**A/N: terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin singkat di Tumblr**

**X.x.X**

"Akhirnya!" seru Sarada gembira. Ia menarik lengan kedua orang tuanya dan membawa mereka memasuki desa itu. Setelah perjalanan tiga jam dengan kereta, akhirnya keluarga kecil itu sampai di desa tujuan liburan mereka. Hanya sebuah desa kecil, namun cukup terkenal dengan berbagai festival uniknya. Belum lagi kulinernya yang berlimpah. Pantas saja desa ini tidak pernah sepi. Selalu kedatangan orang dari luar desa yang penasaran, sama seperti mereka bertiga.

Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sarada yang terlihat sangat senang. Mereka membiarkan tangan mereka ditarik ke salah satu penginapan yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa pegawai yang bertugas di sana.

"Kamar atas nama Uchiha Sakura," ujar Sakura lembut. Ia biarkan pegawai resepsionis itu mengecek bukunya sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan memberikan kunci kamar yang dimaksud Sakura. Setelah menerimanya, Sakura memamerkan kunci tersebut di depan wajahnya sendiri. "Ayo!" seru ibu muda itu.

Sarada tersenyum bahagia. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa senang yang begitu membuncah di dadanya. Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya ia dapat berkumpul lengkap dengan keluarganya. Ibunya terkadang tidak di rumah, sibuk mengurus rumah sakit. Ayahnya apalagi, suka mengembara tidak jelas dan pulang sesuka hatinya.

Sampai-sampai mereka berdua pun melupakan ulang tahun Sarada. Itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu, namun baru sekarang ia mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Malas mencari masalah dengan anaknya, Sasuke berinisiatif mengajak keluarganya berlibur sepanjang yang Sarada mau. Kesempatan emas ini tak mungkin Sarada sia-siakan.

Sasuke menarik koper miliknya dan Sakura. Sakura membawa tas kecil dan koper milik Sarada. Biarlah mereka memanjakan Sarada kali ini saja. Karena belum tentu di masa depan mereka dapat melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah sampai di kamar bernomor 10, Sakura mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya yang ia simpan di sakunya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Mereka bertiga berdecak kagum. Ruangannya luas dan pemandangan yang disajikan lewat jendela di ruangan itu sungguh menarik karena langsung terhubung dengan pemandangan laut yang indah di luar sana.

"Mama, Papa," panggil Sarada. Sasuke dan Sakura yang sibuk menata barang mereka langsung menoleh begitu anak mereka memanggil.

"Seminggu di sini ... boleh?" pinta Sarada manis dengan wajah yang bersemu. Kedua orang tuanya saling pandang kemudian tersenyum samar.

"Kenapa tidak?" sahut Sasuke yang membuat Sarada memekik senang. Sakura menghampiri Sarada dan mengelus rambut kelam anak itu. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Sarada. "Kau nikmati liburan ini sesukamu. Sana pergi dengan papamu saja, mama yang akan bereskan barang-barang di sini."

"Boleh?!" seru Sarada lagi. Sakura mengangguk. Setelah mendapat konfirmasi dari Sakura, anak gadis itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan menyeret ayahnya keluar bahkan sebelum Sasuke dapat berkata apa-apa. Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan pada barang-barang yang belum ia bereskan.

"Oke, saatnya beres-beres." Sakura mulai memisahkan bajunya dan baju Sasuke ke dalam lemari, begitu pun dengan baju Sarada yang tidur di kamar berbeda. Berbagai camilan dan barang-barang lainnya ia tata sedemikian rupa. Alhasil, dalam waktu setengah jam lebih semuanya sudah beres. Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya.

Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Wanita itu berencana menyusul suami dan anaknya nanti. Sakura lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela. Rupanya pemandangan laut di bawah sana lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura terus menatap laut itu lama sampai akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu—tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Ia tersenyum miris. Sudah enam bulan lamanya ia tidak bertemu dengan orang itu.

Seketika itu juga tubuhnya mendadak tegang dan matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat netranya tak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut merah terang.

Sakura keluar dari kamar penginapan secepatnya. Ia harus bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Ia harus bertemu dengan Uzumaki Karin.

**X.x.X**

Sakura terengah-engah. Matanya tidak mungkin salah lihat. Ia melihat wanita itu berdiri di sekitar kios tak jauh dari pantai. Namun ketika ia sudah sampai di sini, wanita itu mendadak hilang begitu saja. Padahal jarak dari penginapan dan pantai dapat ditempuh dengan jarak satu menit jika berlari.

"Ck, Karin. Kau di mana?" keluhnya sembari tetap mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia kembali melangkah mencari wanita itu. Ingin menanyakan kenapa wanita itu tak pernah mengunjungi rumahnya lagi sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Sakura berdecak kesal. Kenapa pantai mendadak ramai? Padahal ini masih jam sepuluh pagi.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu refleks menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura?"

Suatu perasaan lega menyinggahi hatinya.

"Karin!"

Sakura berlari ke arah wanita Uzumaki itu dan langsung memeluknya. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Susah sekali sih. Dan kenapa kau memakai tudung ini? Merepotkan saja."

Karin tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Sakura heran.

"Ah maaf. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di bangku sana? Sudah lama kita tidak berbincang ya, kan?" tawar Sakura. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap menarik tangan Uzumaki terakhir itu dan membawanya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi rumahku lagi sejak enam bulan yang lalu? Apa kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Karin menghela napas berat. Ia menoleh menatap Sakura.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja ...," ucapannya menggantung. Karin terlihat tidak nyaman dengan topik ini; Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Namun Sakura sangat penasaran dan ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

"... aku tidak mau mengganggu keluarga kalian lagi."

Sakura terkesiap. Apa katanya?

"'Mengganggu'? Mengganggu apanya! Dasar kau ini. Kunjungi lagi rumahku. Terkadang aku juga merindukan tanaman obat yang tak sengaja kau temukan di jalan," ujar Sakura lembut.

"Tapi Sakura—"

"Karin, kumohon. Setidaknya, kunjungi ia. Apa kau masih takut dengan Sasuke? Tenanglah, ia jarang di rumah," bujuk Sakura.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," bahkan suara Karin terdengar lemas. Sakura merasa prihatin. Ia merengkuh pundak Uzumaki itu dan mengelusnya lembut. "Lalu apa?"

Karin meringis sedih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya mendadak memanas dan ia tak mau menangis saat ini. "Aku ... aku ...," suaranya parau dan serak.

Wanita merah muda itu terdiam. Menunggu Karin melanjutkan omongannya dengan sabar.

"Kulihat ia sudah bahagia. Jadi aku berniat takkan melihatnya lagi. Ia dan aku sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing," Karin menoleh dan berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai punya pikiran seperti itu? Karin, kalian berdua itu satu. Tidak ada yang namanya kau dengan kehidupanmu atau ia dengan kehidupannya. Tidak ada. Karena kau yang memberinya kehidupan, Karin..."

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu selama ini. Dan aku akan merepotkanmu lagi selamanya," ujar Karin tersedu. Tangisannya tumpah begitu saja. Hatinya perih sekaligus bahagia melihat Sarada telah tumbuh dewasa. Sakura merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Ia merasa bersalah telah merepotkan Sakura selama ini.

Sakura menarik Karin ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus mengurus Sarada selamanya. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap mengunjunginya. Aku bahkan ingin membuatnya tahu bahwa kau adalah ibu kandungnya."

"Tidak, sudah kubilang jangan beritahukan padanya. Ia pasti kecewa, aku tahu pasti," tolak Karin sedih. Ia balas memeluk Sakura erat. Menangis di pundak wanita itu dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Karin melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja. Tudung yang sempat ia lepas pun segera ia pasang. Ia segera beranjak, berniat pergi dari situ.

"Karin? Kau—"

"Mereka datang. Aku bisa merasakan cakra mereka berdua. Aku harus pergi," tolak Karin.

Wanita yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu tidak terima begitu saja. Ia menahan lengan Karin. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Tunggu di sini," ujar Sakura tajam.

Karin semakin panik. Pasalnya kedua cakra yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik itu semakin mendekat. "Sakura, lepas. Aku mohon."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya Sasuke dan Sarada berada di sana. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas kalau kedua orang di kejauhan itu melihatnya heran. Wanita itu kembali menghadap Karin. Ia berdiri dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Karin.

"Hampiri ia. Sebentar saja. Kau tidak puas jika hanya melihatnya dari jauh, kan?"

Karin terkejut. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata, Sakura sudah membalik tubuhnya dan membawanya mendekat kepada kedua orang di ujung sana.

"Kau harus melihatnya. Semakin dewasa, ia semakin mirip denganmu," bisik Sakura saat mereka berdua berjalan cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan Sarada.

Ketika sampai di hadapan mereka berdua, Karin hanya mampu menunduk. Tak berani menatap Sasuke, apalagi Sarada. Namun ia bisa merasakan kalau pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu terlonjak kaget sedangkan anak gadis di samping ayahnya itu merasa heran.

"Sasuke, Sarada, ia tersesat di desa ini dan lupa di mana penginapannya. Kalian, kan tadi sudah berkeliling, mungkin kalian akan tahu di mana tempatnya," Sakura melirik Karin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, "mama ada urusan sebentar dengan kepala desa di sini. Mama baru ingat kalau ada proyek membuat obat dengan desa ini. Mama duluan."

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Karin sendiri. Karin melirik Sakura cemas. Ia tahu jelas kalau Sakura berbohong dan itu hanya akal-akalan wanita itu saja agar bisa membuatnya bersama Sasuke dan Sarada.

Jantung mendadak berdegup kencang. Hal seperti ini tak pernah ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Tak pernah sekali pun terpikir di benaknya. Hanya ada dirinya, Sasuke, dan Sarada. Melihat Sarada dari jauh saja ia sudah sangat senang, apalagi ini. Tapi nyatanya ia malah gugup, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Karin."

Karin tersentak dan degup jantungnya semakin menggila. Apalagi saat tangan itu memegang pundaknya dan melepas tudung yang ia pakai. Wanita itu tak berani mendongak. Ia hanya terus menunduk, menatap ujung kakinya.

"Papa mengenalnya?"

Tundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Dalam hati ia mensyukuri bahwa ia masih bisa mendengar suara putri sampai saat ini. Suara putrinya begitu datar dan dingin, mirip dengan pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Rekan setim Papa dulu. Kenalkan, namanya Karin," _Uzumaki Karin—atau mungkin Uchiha Karin kalau aku menikahinya dulu._

"Oh. Perkenalkan, Uchiha Sarada," ucap anak itu sopan sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

_Aku tahu namamu. Karena aku dan papamu yang memberikan nama itu, nak._

Tangannya memegang dadanya yang mendadak nyeri. Semua pemandangan yang ia lihat kini buram, terhalang oleh likuid yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik begitu saja. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Karin. Senang berkenalan denganmu, gadis manis."

Sarada terdiam. Menatap wajah orang yang baru dikenalnya itu dengan intens. Ia baru menyadari bahwa mata mereka berdua mirip. Mata yang begitu tajam, persis seperti milik ayahnya. Caranya memasang kacamata juga sama seperti dirinya. Gadis itu melirik ayahnya lalu wanita di hadapannya bergantian. Bahkan gaya rambut mereka berdua juga sama.

"Sarada." Gadis manis itu tersentak. Ayahnya menepuk pundaknya begitu saja. Membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Di mana penginapanmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin.

"A-aku ... di penginapan timur. Agak jauh dari sini," jawab Karin gugup.

Gadis berumur sepuluh tahun lebih itu memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan saksama. Untuk anak seukurannya, Sarada memang jenius. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Apalagi gelagat wanita di hadapannya ini. Kenapa terlihat begitu gugup? Kenapa terlihat tak mau bertemu dengan mereka berdua? Seolah-olah menghindari mereka?

Sarada memerhatikan tatapan ayahnya. Begitu dalam dan sarat akan suatu hal yang tidak dapat ia mengerti. Tatapan rekan ayahnya pun sama. Dahi gadis kecil itu mengerut. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Dan apakah mama benar-benar menemui kepala desa? Bukan meninggalkan wanita ini bertiga saja dengannya dan ayahnya?

"Kau melamun lagi," ujar Sasuke. Sarada mengerjapkan matanya dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Mau makan?"

Gadisnya mendongak. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangguk.

"Karin, kita makan dulu ya."

"Iya."

Perasaan Sarada tidak pernah salah. Pasti, dulu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

**X.x.X**

Alih-alih makan ke tempat makan yang mengenyangkan, mereka mengunjungi kedai okonomiyaki tak jauh dari sana. Karin menatap Sasuke heran. Kenapa mereka makan di sini padahal di sebelah kedai ini ada rumah makan sushi kecil yang jelas lebih mengenyangkan?

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap diam. Langkahnya ia perlambat agar tidak mendahului kedua Uchiha di depannya. Ia tetap mengikuti ke mana Sasuke dan Sarada membawanya pergi. Ah ternyata menuju meja kosong yang terletak agak di belakang.

Sasuke duduk dengan Sarada sedangkan Karin duduk sendiri. Pandangannya kembali buram karena asap yang mengotori lensa kacamatanya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengelap kacamata tanpa memakainya lagi. Ia melirik gadis kecil di hadapannya. Gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Tanpa sadar Karin tersenyum. Sakura benar. Gadis ini begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Caranya melepas kacamatanya, raut wajahnya, bahkan matanya. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari dulu?

Seorang pelayan datang dan menyerahkan dua porsi okonomiyaki pada mereka.

"A-ah tapi, kami tidak memesan—"

"Kami pesan dua. Minumannya cukup teh saja. Tiga gelas." Sasuke memotong perkataan Karin dan menyebabkan wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sasuke, yang kutahu satu porsi di sini itu besar. Apalagi pesan dua," protes Karin pelan.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu ada yang suka okonomiyaki di sini. Sudah nikmati saja," balas Sasuke santai.

Lagi-lagi Karin dibuat terkejut. Ia menahan napasnya. Sasuke masih mengingatnya? Mengingat makanan kesukaannya?

"Nikmati hari ini. Aku yakin Sakura pulang malam dan Sarada tak keberatan jika satu harinya ini ia habiskan bersama kita berdua. Bukan begitu, Sarada?" tanya Sasuke pada Sarada yang ternyata sedang memandangi mereka berdua.

"Eh apa?" tanya anak itu linglung. "Ah iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya enam hari lagi di sini."

Anak itu kembali memerhatikan Sasuke dan Karin. Ia tak masalah dan tak ambil pusing jika satu harinya di sini dipakai untuk menemani 'bibi yang tersesat'. Lagipula ia masih penasaran siapa wanita itu. Ayahnya saja tak pernah memberikan tatapan seperti itu pada ibunya, jelas ia ingin tahu. Selain itu, apa maksud dari kata-kata ayahnya tadi? Ayahnya menyukai tomat, dirinya pun begitu. Lalu apakah orang di hadapannya ini yang menyukai okonomiyaki?

Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya yang mendadak pegal. Tak pernah sekali pun ia melihat ayahnya memberikan perhatian lebih pada wanita lain selain ibunya, apalagi sampai mengingat makanan kesukaannya.

Mungkin ayahnya dan wanita itu pernah memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman sebelumnya.

**X.x.X**

Setelah selesai makan, mereka kembali berjalan-jalan. Mereka juga mampir ke toko baju terdekat dan pernak-pernik khas dari laut.

Di saat Sarada sedang sibuk mencari aksesoris yang sesuai dengan seleranya, Karin dan Sasuke ditinggal berdua. Uzumaki itu terlihat sibuk mencari aksesoris juga, sama dengan Sarada namun di tempat yang berbeda. Ia berusaha tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

Karin merasa risih. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berbalik. "Bisa tidak alihkan perhatianmu pada hal lain?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa itu yang seharusnya kau ucapkan pada orang yang sudah tak kau temui sepuluh tahun lebih?"

Giginya bergeletuk kesal. Ia kembali berbalik mencari gelang yang kira-kira cocok dengannya. Malas berdebat dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tak ia pedulikan.

Gerakan tangannya berhenti saat pergelangan tangannya digenggam begitu saja. "Sebentar," ujar Sasuke tak jelas.

Pria itu mengambil sebuah gelang yang tersimpan agak dalam dan menyerahkannya pada Karin. Hanya sebuah gelang sederhana dengan hiasan kerang berwarna putih di sana-sini. Dengan satu tangannya itu, Sasuke berusaha memasangkan gelang itu pada pergelangan tangan Karin.

"Ini apa?" tanya Karin tak mengerti sembari memandangi gelang yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Hadiah dariku—anggap saja begitu."

"Hadiah? Untuk?"

"Karena akhirnya kau muncul di hadapan kami. Karena akhirnya aku bisa merasakan keluarga yang sesungguhnya bersamamu. Pergi bertiga seperti ini dengan ibu kandung Sarada," penjelasan cukup panjang dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata wanita itu kembali memburam. Bibirnya bergetar, menahan perasaan yang begitu membuncah di dadanya. "Jangan membuatku terkejut setiap saat. Aku bisa mati karena terkejut tahu," bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Terkadang aku berharap kau yang berada di sisiku. Sarada begitu mirip denganmu dan selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Tak ada hal lain yang kupikirkan selain dirimu saat melihat putri kita."

Karin mendengus pelan. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Bisa-bisanya mengucapkan hal seperti itu," walaupun terdengar sinis, nyatanya ucapan Sasuke tentang 'putri kita' tak bisa lepas dari benaknya begitu saja. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik.

"Mumpung masih sore, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat yang lain saja?" tawar Sasuke.

"Jam tujuh malam akan ada festival kembang api. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, Sarada mungkin tidak akan keberatan."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan tersenyum samar. Tak peduli pada seorang gadis kecil yang menatap mereka berdua tajam.

**X.x.X**

Setelah berjalan ke sana-kemari, tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Karin mengajak kedua Uchiha itu menuju tempat diselenggarakannya festival musim panas.

Ia sudah menduganya. Sarada pasti senang. Karin tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura terkadang mengabaikannya karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Tidak heran kalau Sarada jarang pergi ke festival atau jalan-jalan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Melihat senyum di wajah anak itu sudah membuatnya senang. Tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum.

"Papa, aku mau ke sana!" ajak Sarada antusias. Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Iya, iya."

Mereka bertiga pun sampai di stand menembak. Sasuke membayar biaya permainan itu dan Sarada langsung mengambil senapan anginnya. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu membidik—

—dan _bingo_! Sebuah boneka beruang besar telah berpindah ke tangannya hanya dengan satu kali tembakan.

"Kau hebat sekali!" puji Karin sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Sarada terdiam. Ia menatap Karin dan tanpa sadar wajahnya bersemu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik boneka beruang yang ia peluk. "Terima kasih..."

"Sarada, bagaimana kalau kita menikmati permainan yang lain?" ajak Karin. Lagi-lagi anak itu terdiam. Sebuah senyuman tanpa sadar tercipta di bibirnya. Sebelum Sarada sempat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, ia sudah mengangguk. "Iya!"

Sasuke mengambil boneka beruang yang putrinya peluk dan membiarkan kedua orang itu menikmati berbagai stand yang berada di sana. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Karin dan Sarada yang terlihat bahagia. Bahkan ia heran kenapa Sarada bisa seakrab itu. Padahal saat di toko aksesoris siang tadi Sarada masih menatapnya dan Karin dengan pandangan mematikan.

Apa karena saat Sarada makan es krim Karin mengelap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan? Mungkin saja. Hati anak itu sulit ditebak seperti hati ibunya. Dulu Sasuke menyesal kenapa Sarada begitu mirip dengan Karin. Namun sekarang ia mensyukurinya. Untuk apa disesali? Selamanya Sarada adalah malaikat kecilnya dan Karin tetap menjadi orang spesial yang ia beri tempat khusus di hatinya.

Ia tidak lelah mengikuti pasangan ibu-anak itu berjalan kesana-kemari layaknya orang yang belum pernah ke festival musim panas. Sasuke begitu menikmatinya dan takkan pernah melupakannya. Karena Sasuke tahu, mungkin ini adalah momen yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir baginya juga Sarada bisa bersama Karin seperti ini.

Pandangan matanya mendadak teduh. Ia menatap langit musim panas yang tak berawan. _Benarkah ini yang terakhir kalinya? Tak bisakah aku dan Sarada menikmati hal ini lagi di masa depan?_

"Papa! Kembang apinya akan diluncurkan! Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Sarada antusias. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan Karin bersamaan lalu membawa mereka berdua mendekat ke tempat diluncurkannya kembang api. Ketika sudah sampai di sana, Sarada melepaskan tangan mereka berdua begitu saja dan berlari sendiri menuju tempat yang lebih strategis.

Kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Karin berdua. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Kepala mereka mendongak saat kembang api pertama diluncurkan. Dan sudut bibir mereka naik.

"Karin," panggil Sasuke. Karin sama sekali tak merespon. Mungkin karena suara ledakan kembang api membuat suaranya menjadi tidak jelas.

"Karin," panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang dikeraskan.

Berhasil. Karin menoleh padanya. "Apa?" Karin juga berucap agak keras.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Karin, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan membuat Uzumaki itu heran. Baru saja akan melihat kembang api keempat yang diluncurkan, tangannya ditarik begitu saja dan membuatnya terjatuh dalam rengkuhan pria yang sampai saat ini masih mengisi hatinya.

Sasuke memeluknya dengan satu tangan. Memeluknya begitu erat sampai Karin mengira bahwa pelukan itu takkan pernah terlepas.

"Terima kasih ...," bisik Sasuke yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Karin.

Mata wanita itu membulat. Tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata jatuh menyusuri pipinya. Kata-kata yang sama yang diucapkan Sasuke sepuluh tahun lalu saat ia melahirkan putri mereka. Hatinya menghangat begitu saja dan kedua tangannya balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih," lirih Karin. "Aku bahagia bisa bersama kalian berdua, bersama Sarada. Hari ini adalah hari yang tak pernah kukira akan datang sebelumnya. Aku berharap ini bukan mimpi. Semua yang kulakukan hari ini bersama kalian berdua adalah impianku selama ini. Terima kasih ... terima kasih..."

Sasuke tak membalas. Ia hanya mengelus rambut wanita itu lembut.

"Sasuke, aku sungguh berterima kasih. Selama ini aku tak berani menghampirinya. Aku merasa sudah cukup saat melihatnya dari jauh. Tapi ternyata Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamanya walau hanya beberapa jam."

Karin terisak walau suaranya tenggelam oleh suara kembang api yang meletus.

"Tolong sampaikan padanya, kalau ibunya sangat mencintainya. Sangat menyanyanginya. Ingin selalu bersamanya sampai ia dewasa. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa di sampingnya selama ini. Tolong sampaikan itu, Sasuke..."

"Pasti. Pasti akan kusampaikan." Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata wanita itu dalam. "Kau akan pergi?"

"Iya," Karin balas menatap Sasuke di matanya, "aku ini pengembara. Lagipula aku sudah bersyukur bisa menghabiskan hari ini bersama kalian. Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku kepada Sakura juga."

Entah kembang api yang keberapa yang sekarang sedang diluncurkan. Suaranya begitu berisik. Walaupun begitu, cahayanya cukup terang untuk menyinari tempat ini.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Menarik tengkuk wanita itu mendekat.

"Karin."

"Apa?"

"Selamanya, kau masih menempati posisi spesial di hatiku yang bahkan tak bisa digantikan oleh Sakura sekalipun."

Likuid yang turun dari pelupuk mata wanita itu semakin deras kala mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku juga..."

Setelah itu tak ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap. Bibir mereka berdua terkunci satu sama lain. Ciuman itu terasa hangat, namun juga perih saat air mata mereka berdua menyatu. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman perpisahan dari Sasuke untuk Karin. Untuk wanita yang nyatanya masih ia sayangi.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka berdua menjauhkan diri. Karin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Aku akan mengingat momen ini seumur hidupku. Aku akan merindukan kalian berdua. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua," bisiknya pelan. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan singkat itu.

Ia menatap Karin sekali lagi. Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Karin tak mau bertemu dengan Sarada karena ia sebenarnya sangat tak ingin berpisah dari putrinya sendiri—ia tak sanggup.

"Pesanmu akan kusampaikan."

Karin masih memertahankan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih."

Wanita itu memakai tudungnya, berbalik, lalu mulai melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Langkahnya berhenti dan ia menoleh lagi ke belakang. Ia membalas senyuman pria itu. Tangan kanannya melambai tanda perpisahan. Setelah itu ia kembali menghadap ke depan dan pergi menjauh.

Sasuke terus menatap Karin sampai ia hilang dari pandangannya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Rasanya beban di dadanya begitu berat. Ia menatap langit yang kini masih dipenuhi kembang api. Wajah wanita itu kembali terbayang di benaknya.

"Sarada tidak akan membencimu. Sarada pasti akan mencintaimu layaknya ia mencintai Sakura."

Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat ada tangan kecil yang memegang tangannya.

"Bibi Karin mana?" tanya Sarada sembari melihat sekeliling. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadisnya itu. Ia mengusap kepala putrinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Bibi Karin pergi duluan. Ia menitipkan salam untukmu."

Sasuke menggandeng tangan anaknya, menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Pesan apa, Papa?" tanya Sarada saat mereka sudah terbebas dari kerumunan orang-orang.

Sasuke terus menatap ke depan. Senyuman itu tak lepas dari wajah—walau di mata Sarada, senyuman ayahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ia bilang kalau ia sangat mencintaimu. Sangat menyanyangimu. Ia ingin selalu bersamamu sampai kau dewasa. Ia juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa di sampingmu selama ini..."

Sarada mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Papa, bukankah itu terlihat seperti pesan seorang ibu untuk anak ... nya..."

Saat itu juga putri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin terdiam. Ia jenius. Tidak perlu berpikir lama sampai akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang arti dari pesan itu. Kenangan-kenangan singkat selama seharian ini muncul di benaknya silih berganti. Tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya. Perasaan bersalah itu muncul di dalam dirinya.

Sebuah isakan lirih lolos dari bibirnya begitu saja.

Sasuke memeluk putrinya.

"Papa, maaf aku baru mengerti."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami menyayangimu..."

**Owari**

Pagi ini buka Tumblr dan karena emang ngefollow akun SasuKarin ya jadinya ngeliat doujin itu. Doujinnya sedih, bagi saya. Apalagi emang kenyataannya kalau Sarada mirip dengan Karin—seperti anak dari Sasuke dan Karin.


End file.
